Aserej The Ketchup Song
by Miss Christina
Summary: Songfic. Darien and Serena meet in a club, and immediately fall for each other. The life story of trying to get rid of sluts and 30 year old dudes coming between the pair. AR fic. Please R&R!


Muah! Yet another one of my songfics as I try my hardest to avoid   
writing Chapter eight of Deceit. Yeah, I knooow... I'm gonna have   
to finish it sooner or later. ^_^; but in the meantime, just enjoy   
all the songfics and mini fics I bring out, okay?   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon, or this song.  
  
P.S. This song is part in Spanish so I wouldn't have a clue what it   
says. Look it up yourself! ^^;  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Aserej (The Ketchup song)  
  
****  
Friday night, it's party time   
Feeling ready, looking fine   
Viene diego rumbeando,   
With the magic in his eyes   
Checking every girl in sight   
Grooving like he does the mambo  
****  
  
Her bright blue eyes skimmed the dance floor gracefully, her   
skirt swirling around her knees. Her golden hair shimmered softly.   
It was pulled up in 2 odangos, long tresses fell from each. Her   
smile radiated from her, making surrounding strangers smile back   
at her. And then she spotted him.   
  
He seemed to notice her as well. He had stunning blue eyes and jet   
black hair, and dark bangs that she was just itching to brush away.   
Their eyes locked, and neither of them moved for a moment.   
  
He was the first to look away. He smiled, almost cocky as he walked   
over to her. The girls smiled flirtatiously at him, touching his   
arm gently to grab his attention. But it didn't seem to work. He   
wanted her, just as much as she wanted him.   
  
****  
He's the man alli en la disco,   
playing sexy, feeling hotter   
He's the king bailando et ritmo ragatanga,   
and the DJ that he knows well   
on the spot always around twelve,   
Plays the mix that diego mezcla con la salsa,   
y la baila and he dances y la canta  
****  
  
He took her hand and kissed it. She giggled, blushing. Neither   
took their eyes off the other. Then, grabbing her around the waist,   
he spun her around until they were on stage. All eyes in the room were   
on them. He dipped her softly, and she laughed, tipping her head   
back. When she came back up, their eyes locked once more and she nodded.   
  
He spun her around once, their hips swayed in time to the music together.   
Twirling, dipping, twisting. Their movement seemed right for each   
other. Everyone in the room disappeared in a blur as they saw only   
each other. Nothing else seemed important.   
  
****  
aserej ja de j de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,   
majavi an de bugui an de buididipi,   
aserej ja de j de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,   
majavi an de bugui an de buididipi  
aserej ja de j de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,   
majavi an de bugui an de buididipi  
****  
  
The dance finished a moment later. It took them a moment to notice   
the crowd they had attracted. Whistles and applause filled the room,   
and the two snapped back to reality. They laughed, and she noticed   
his eyes twinkle.   
  
He let go of her waist and took her hand again. Leading her off the   
stage, the room was once more filled with the usual chatter. She   
never left his sight, he wanted to keep her a bit longer, if only   
for one night.   
  
She smiled gently at him, twirling a lost string of golden hair   
around her finger. He watched it swirl around and around, and when   
she let it go it bounced right back into place. He found it mesmerizing.   
  
The urge to hold her again took over, but he resisted. Frightening   
the girl away was not on his to-do list. He grinned at her, as they   
sat down at the bar. They still hadn't said a single word to each other,   
but they felt they didn't need to. It just felt right.   
  
****  
Many think its brujeria,   
how he comes and disappears,   
Every move will hypnotize you,   
some will call it chuleria,   
others say that its the real,   
rastafari afrogitano  
****  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by an   
arm slung around his neck. "Hey Baby, wanna dance?" A sluttish girl   
swooned, not waiting for an answer. She pulled him to his feet   
and dragged him onto the dance floor once more. He smiled apologetically   
to the blonde beauty, and she nodded, understanding.   
  
Suddenly, a hand was felt around her waist. A man, around the age   
of thirty grinned toothlessly at her. Her startled eyes grew big,   
as recognition hit her. No bloody way she wanted to dance with this   
guy! "How about a dance then, Beautiful?"   
  
She shook her head hurriedly, standing up and rushing off, far   
away from the old dude. He watched her leave then turned around   
to face his friends. He grinned, "Guess not."   
  
****  
He's the man alli en la disco,   
playing sexy, feeling hotter   
He's the king bailando et ritmo ragatanga,   
and the DJ that he knows well   
on the spot always around twelve,   
Plays the mix that diego mezcla con la salsa,   
y la baila and he dances y la canta  
****  
  
She stood waiting patiently, not exactly expecting for him to come   
back. She skimmed the dance floor once more, looking for her   
Prince Charming. He couldn't be seen.   
  
Suddenly, she was tapped on the shoulder. She gasped, spinning around.  
  
And there he was.   
  
He grinned down at her, and picked up her hand and kissed it   
once more. His lips moved to speak...   
  
"Hey girlfriend, looking for a real woman?" A gay man wrapped   
his arms around his waist. The man was up to his shoulders,   
and he looked down in horror. She giggled, not letting go of   
his hand. She spoke for the first time. "I'm sorry, sweety.   
He's with me." She pulled him away with a jerk, and they were   
both sent flying into the crowd. They laughed, watching as the   
gay guy stared after them with a broken heart.   
  
****  
aserej ja de j de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,   
majavi an de bugui an de buididipi,   
aserej ja de j de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,   
majavi an de bugui an de buididipi  
aserej ja de j de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,   
majavi an de bugui an de buididipi  
****  
  
Her voice... was like an angel speaking, he realised. So soft   
and beautiful, she must surely be one herself. No one in his   
life had radiated such beauty.   
  
They stepped out into the fresh air, his arms around her shoulders,   
hers around his waist. They stuck together, as their laughter echoed   
into the night...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ok so this is really short. But it's cool, right?! ^_^; I love this   
fic! It's cool! I may not love it as much as my others, but I still love it.  
  
I have also learnt a valuable lesson from writing this. Actually, a few.  
  
1. Don't plan out songfics or one parters. Because the fics are   
so small that planning them out just takes the fun away. I've tried   
planning out one parters in the past and I never finished them because   
it wasn't fun. Leave the planning to Chaptered fics. Also...  
2. Watch out for gay guys and sluts in clubs. ~laughs~   
  
Ok, so please review!   
Email: SilverFarawla@iprimus.com.au 


End file.
